Christmas adventure
by lightfeather5632
Summary: THE MISTCLAN CHRISTMAS SPECCIIIAAAALLL! XD Merry Christmas, everybody!


Holly, a tiny ginger and white tortellshell and her sister, Mint, live in Santa's house in the north pole.

Holly and mint were mischievous little kittens, with the special power to teleport.**(which I'm not actually going to use in this story)**

Mint was an exact replica of her sister, but instead of ginger, she was a mint green and white tortellshell.

They didn't know of Mistclan, well, not yet.

Holly turned to Mint, smiling. "hey, mint, what if we went with mr. red to deliver the gifts?"

(Santa=mr. red to the kits)

Mint's ears flattened against her head nervously. "I don't think were allowed to do that..." She mewled.

Holly frowned. "Aw come on! I'm sure no one will even notice!"

Mint opened her mouth to object but Holly looked straight into her sister's eyes and pouted.

Mint slapped Holly in the muzzle with a paw. "Fine! just STOP making that face!"

Holly leaped up, cheering. "Yay! Come on, he should be leaving soon, we'll miss it!"

Mint sighed as she allowed her sister to drag her towards the giant shiny red sleigh.

The two padded round the sleigh, looking for a way in. "Arg! The shiny red statue is too tall for used to jump in! We need to find another way in..."

One of the reindeer looked down and nudged Holly with it's nose. "Aren't you too as little young to be here?" He asked.

Holly glared into it's eyes. "I'm old enough!" She hissed.

The reindeer looked to Mint, but she just shrugged. "No stopping her..."

Holly's eyes suddenly lit up. "Can you carry us on the trip to deliver the gifts?"

The reindeer shook his head in refusal but another reindeer, a female, nudged his flank hard. "Let the kits ride, its good experience for them."

The other reindeer sighed. "alright, alright, Climb on..."

Holly smiled, sort of, and snagged her claws in the beats fur, pulling herself up. Mint merely jumped up and nuzzled into the deer's scruff.

Mr. Red walked in, laughing. "Ho ho ho, It's time to go, my reindeer!"

He climbed into the sleigh and sat down, grabbing the reins. "Lets go! Time to fly!"

He snapped the reins and The reindeer reared, bolting out of the room through the huge door.

Holly immediately started screaming. "WERE FREAKING FLYING!"

All that came out of Mints mouth was a tiny squeal. "aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..."

**(like fluttershy's, fellow bronies)**

The reindeers galloped through the air, particles of light shining and floating away to disappear.

The sleigh flew over the forest of four seasons. The kittens looked down at the strong scent of cat, no longer screaming. "Why is that smell so strong?" Mint asked.

Night had fallen, a full moon high above them. Millions of different glowing lights began to reach up towards the moon.

Eyes opened and they formed as cats, all sizes and colors.

Santa saw a amber figure of one, leading the rest and screaming. "GO!"

The reindeer jerked, sending Mint tumbling off the reindeer. Holly screamed and reached out to her. "MINT!" Mint was shrieking in terror, her claws practically shredding the reindeers fur as she tried to get a paw hold. Holly dug her own claws into her tail, trying to steady her, but her weight dragged her down and they both fell.

Holly blinked open her eyes, feeling something warm moving around her. Her eyes widened and she shot to her paws, frantically searching. "Mint?! Mint!? Sis?! This isn't funny!" She yelled.

Colors swam before her eyes. Glowing amber, forest grass green, deep water blue, sky blue, they whisked through the empty air. She herself was currently perched on an amber glowing, the same that attacked the sleigh.

Speaking off it, it was far in the distance, merely a speck in the sky.

Mint's limp body rested on a dark blue glow, flying back and force, as if pacing.

She wasn't moving.

Holly's fur stood on end and she called out shakily. "Mint...?"

The deep blue glow stopped and arched, like it was a creature looking up. Swiftly it glided towards the amber light, hovering beside it. Slowly, she padded to Mint's side and nosed her shoulder.

"Mint...?" she asked again, her voice gravely soft.

Slowly, the little she-cat rose her head and blinked open her icy blue eyes. She snorted and pawed at Holly's nose teasingly. "Should'a listened to me..."

She stood to her paws and shook off. "Urg, well, that... hurt..."

Holly sighed. "Sis, YOU. SCARED. ME." She whined.

Mint smiled good naturally and nudged her. "you BETTER not have thought I was dead. Now, what are these things?" She said, looking around at the glowing mists.

The amber stretched to look like it was arching and formed the shape of a female cat. She had black stripes and a white chest. Her amber eyes still glowed with an impossible light. "Hello, little ones. Arne't you a bit far from home?" She asked curiously.

Her whiskers twitched slightly and all the other glows formed as cats too as dawn approached.

"Oh no, Mint! We fell off the deer!" Holly exclaimed.

The cat wrinkled her nose. "Oh, the deer. They smell nasty."

A smaller ginger red female cat walked over. "oh? You must be the red twolegger's kits!" She called.

"You mean Mr. Red?" Mint asked.

The tan shook her head. "His name is Santa clause, redfall." She retorted.

"MEh, the red twolegger sounds better to me." Redfall answered.

The tan sighed and turned her attention back to the kits. "So, uh, where are we, who are you, and how do we get back home?" Mint asked.

A gray blue tom padded up beside the tan. "You are at the forest of four seasons, and we are Mistclan."

"My name is lightfeather. I am the leader."

"Oh wow! Were in the mistclan forest!" Holly squealed.

"Wait, isn't the leader supposed to have star in the back of their name?" Mint asked.

A light grayish sliver female approached gracefully, her ears a darker shade of gray. "Mistclan is unlike any other clans. Leaders can retire and become clan leaders again, we have powers, we can talk the twolegger language, and since we have changed so much over the years, Lightstar is lightfeather's formal name, but mostly the warriors call her lightfeather."

"Thank you for the lesson on history, Moonshine." Lightfeather replied curtly.

Moonshine's whiskers twitched. "Quite welcome, lightfeather." Before walking back to her ranks.

"Come, we should get back to camp for now." Lightfeather picked up each kit by the scruff and balanced one on each wing that had appeared on her back.

Holly curled up among the feathers and sneezed as one tickled her nose.

"Lightfeather?" Mint asked drowsily.

"Yes, Mint?"

"Do you think we'll ever get home?"

"We'll have to wait and see. Wait and see."

Mint opened her eyes to see All white. Holly's back was right up to her face. She slowly stood, stretching out her sore limbs. Holly blinked open one eye and quickly closed it again. "Holly, wake up. I know your awake." Mint urged.

Holly sighed and stood, opening her eyes fully.

A she-cat maybe just a few moons older than the sisters, walked in. She was white, all snow white, with fiery ginger red flame designs, getting lighter as it stretched lower. Her amber eyes didn't match lightfeather's in brightness, but she was pretty. One band of orange flame wound around her left front paw.

She smiled when she saw them. "Oh! You two are awake! Sleep well? I'm fawnflower, Moonshine's assistant medicine cat! Nice to meet you!" She called cheerfully. **(fawnflower was originally Lakepaw. But I changed it.)**

"Hi fawnflower! Yeah, we slept well. Its comfy here. I'm holly, and my sister is Mint." Holly announced. "Okay then! Come on, you must be hungry. Ever tried rabbit?"

Holly and Mint stared wide eyed at the immense pile of prey. Fawnflower teetered at the top, pulling a fat rabbit off the top. Throwing it down, the kits scurried out of the way.

Holly's tail tip got stuck under the rabbits stomache and she tried to run away, her paws sliding under her as she couldn't move. "STARCLAN SAVE ME THE RABBIT DOESN'T LIKE MEEEE!" She screamed.

Fawnflower's whiskers twitched and she jumped down, landing beside The rabbit and pulling it off Holly, who, hadn't realized fawnflower had pulled it off and gasped as she actually started running, crashing onto Mint.

Tails couldn't be told from paws as they tumbled around the clearing into fawnflower.

"woah, woah! WOAH!" She yelped as she was thrown into The medicine cat den.

She peeked out as the kits finally stopped beside the rabbit again. "oooohhh rabbit! I wonder what it tastes like?" Holly took a small bite and chewed slowly.

Mint took one too and her eyes sparkled before she began to demolish the rabbit's paw.

Holly sighed, mouth full. "Nomnomnom Its... *nom* So... *nom* good..."

Mint giggled softly and crunched through a bone. Fawnflower smiled. "I take it you like it?"

Holly opened her mouth to probably say something sarcastic, but Mint's tail slapped over her mouth. "Its delicious." She answered politely.

Fawnflower nodded and walked towards Moonshine to help her carry some plants.

Suddenly a white she-cat popped out of thin air in front of the two. **(guess who?) **"Hiya! You must be Holly and Mint! The fat man's kits!" She laughed.

She had one green eye and one bright blue. She was white, all snow white, with multiple different colors in special shapes scattered over her fur. "I'm Whitefire!" She said. **(ta da...)**

Holly smiled. "Nice name, whitefire!" Another white she-cat with black stripes padded over to stand beside whitefire.

"Hi, I'm blackspot! You two are a bit far from home, but knowing lightfeather, she'll have you back by tomorrow." She announced.

Holly looked a bit sad. "oh... I kind of like it here..." She admitted.

Mint's eyes dulled slightly and she looked at the floor. A paw nudged their flanks. "Come on, we could always visit! Cheer up!" It was Lightfeather.

Blackspot fell over with a yelp. "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!" She yelled.

Lightfeather burst out laughing and fell on her side, cracking up. "I... CAn't... stop... laughing... help..." She giggled.

FInally moonshine ran over and jumped on lightfeather's back, making her gasp and stop laughing. "Ug. Moonshine? Do me a favor and GET OFF YOUR HEAVY." She wheezed.

moonshine clambered off and Lightfeather stood to her feet.

Suddenly a crash sounded from the camp entrance and they all looked up and at the entrance.

A reindeer from Santa's sleigh crashed through. It was Aura, the female leading one.

She rushed straight to Mint and Holly and gasped. "I finally... found... you two!" She spoke between breaths. "We've been searching for a whole day! COme on, we must go."

Lightfeather stood defiantly in front of the deer. **(****MOODSWINGS! XD)**"Excuse me, I understand your urgency, But you DO NOT just crash through MY camp like that." She hissed.

The deer stared in shock. It was the first time anything had ever stood up to her. 'EXCUSE ME!?" She screamed angrily.

Lightfeather's claws slashed through her muzzle. "Go back and try again, deer." She snarled.

Aura stood still, glaring into lightfeather's eyes. Suddenly lightfeather's eyes flashed red and some of the light from it extracted into Aura's eyes.

She stood straight. "Uh, yes, my apologies. Come kits!" Aura walked towards the kittens and grabbed them. "Its time we went home." Aura muttered softly.

**(start listening to for river on piano about here, trust me, you might cry. watch?v=hiW6akLxrCM)**

Mint sighed, looking towards the warriors she had come to like. "You will come visit, right?" She asked softly.

Holly's lower lip quivered. _'COME ON SAY YES SAY YES SAY YYYYEEESSSS...'_ She thought.

lightfeather smiled. "We'll come visit, promise."

As Aura lifted to the sky, the sisters each raised one paw in farewell.

"PROMISE!" The warriors chanted.


End file.
